


Restless

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-07
Updated: 2002-12-07
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray gets a bit restless about their love making. And so does Benny.





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Restless

## Restless

by Pita Patter

Author's website: http://www.geocities.com/pitapattr/fiction.html

Disclaimer: These characters are so very loved by the fans, but are so very owned by Alliance. Big sigh.

Author's Notes: Dedicated to my auntie Alice Cooper, who inspired me. Thanks to bluetatto whose photo manips were also a source of inspiration.

Story Notes: A few special DS guests appear. Some sap, some b/d, but no pain involved - on my word as a transvestite!

* * *

"Are you telling me you are not satisfied with that six-foot totally gorgeous hunk of a Mountie?" 

Ray Vecchio glared the man beside him at the bar with barely contained impatience "That's not what I said. Willya pay attention?" 

"All right, then. Let's hear it again. From the top. What did Fraser do?" 

"Nothing. I mean, he's nice, he's so damned cute." Vecchio looked despondently inside his beer. "I shouldn't be complaining. I don't know what I am complaining about. I'm not even sure I am complaining at all." 

Stan Kowalski shrugged. "But you are complaining. And you asked me out with you because you wanted to tell me about it. Now spill." 

"I called you because you know Benny, so you can see what I mean." A soft whine came from his side, and Ray felt Dief's nose on his lap. "See, the mutt knows it, too." 

Kowalski shook his head. "Don't you think you'd better just talk to him about it?" 

"Just talk to him? It's Benny we're talking about, remember? He wouldn't have a clue what I'm saying. Or maybe he has, because I can feel that he is getting all weird on me sometimes." 

"Weird? With Fraser, how can you tell?" 

"You know what I'm saying. I mean, he's... nervous somehow. I don't know. But I do know what he'll do if I talk to him. He'd just say yes to whatever I ask him." 

"That he would do." The blond detective looked around. "Is he coming here?" 

"Should arrive at any minute, now. He wouldn't let me pick him up because he said he had things to take care first. I think he wants to surprise me." 

"See, he takes initiative sometimes. I still don't know what's eating you." 

"You don't understand it, either." 

"I will if you tell me what you're feeling." 

"I can't seem to find the words." Vecchio snorted. "Imagine that? An Italian without words." 

"So, what's your beef, man? I'm just trying to understand, you know." 

"I think what I'm saying is - and don't get me wrong - I am a man and Benny is a man. He is nice and polite, and mindful, and sometimes I wish he could act more like... like..." 

"A man?" 

"Yes." But he corrected. "Not that he's a girl, mind you." 

"No, of course not. I think I understand what you mean. You want him to be more aggressive, is that right?" 

Vecchio took another sip of his bear and nodded. Kowalski continued, "In the shack, you mean?" 

"Don't you think you're being too nosy?" 

"Hey, you're the one asking for advice on girls!" 

"Benny is no girl. I don't want him to be a girl." 

"You know what I meant." Kowalski looked over Ray's shoulder and said, "Fraser is no girl, but I suddenly got the urge to get myself one. _That_ one, to be exact." He made a gesture with his head towards the front door. "Do you mind?" 

"What?" Ray turned around to see a tall and very legged woman with shoulder-length red hair with their back to them, hanging her coat on the rack the front door. The Italian detective noticed that Kowalski was not the only one to observe the lady's arrival. Almost every head in the room was turned to look at the beauty who had just walked in. 

Ray smiled and told Kowalski, "No, I don't mind you taking a chance with that lady. But be careful: I heard redheads are dangerous types." 

"I think I can take care of myself." He winked. "And her." 

"Now _that_ I'd like to see." 

Ray watched as Kowalski approached the lady. With a satisfied smile, he had to admit: that redhead was a sight to see, with the beautiful smile, the twinkling eyes, the elegant dress giving perfect view to the nicely shaped legs. 

Sooner than Ray thought, the beautiful redhead with sparkling eyes came to his table, a stunned Kowalski in tow. Ray's smile grew even wider. He stood up to greet the lady properly. 

"Hello, Ray." The voice was a purr. 

"Good evening, Ms. Fraser." Ray pulled a chair. "Would you give us the honour of join us this evening?" 

Ms. Fraser graciously sat down and accepted Ray's help to put the chair in place. "I most certainly will, thank you." He bent to kiss her cheek and she put his chin between two of her delicate fingers. "What a gentleman you are." 

Kowalski was still gaping at the classy and elegant lady. Ray ignored him, and seductively addressed Ms. Fraser as he sat down. "I'm glad you are here, tonight. It's such a surprise." 

"Actually, it was supposed to be a surprise. I was surprised myself to find Detective Kowalski, and he was nice enough to escort me to my table." Ms. Fraser turned to the dumbstruck detective. "He is such a sweet man." 

"Yes, yes, a jolly good fellow." Ray smiled politely, then added, firmly. "Too bad he was already leaving. Isn't it right, Kowalski?" 

The blond detective seemed to finally come out of his trance and say, his eyes still locked on Ms. Fraser. "Yes, sure. It's just... Well, I mean, holy guacamole, man!" 

Ray hardened his voice, "Kowalski, will you stop staring at my date? I might get jealous, here." 

Demurely, Ms. Fraser said, "Ray, please." 

"Sorry, Vecchio, that's not what I meant, but... Well. You have to admit, man, reading a report is one thing, but seeing... Seeing is believing." 

Ray snorted. "Famous last words. Now beat it." 

He stood up, and Ms. Fraser cocked the pretty red head towards him. "Nice to see you, detective." 

"Yes, sure, Fraser... I mean, Ms. Fraser." Confused, Kowalski figured he'd better split before Vecchio decided to go postal on him for hitting on his... er, date. 

The couple watched as the detective left the bar, then Ms. Fraser shook her head in a tsk-tsk manner. "Did you really have to do that?" 

"Sorry, honey. I just couldn't resist." He put his hand over hers. "You wanna drink something?" 

Ms. Fraser lowered her eyes in a sensuous way and used her thumb to massage Ray's palms while her pantyhose-covered foot searched for his thigh under the table. "Don't you think we'd be more comfortable drinking at home... just the two of us?" 

Ray wasn't expecting that, and almost yelped at the touch on his leg. Ms. Fraser smiled wickedly. Dief whined. 

"I'm going to pay the tab." 

* * *

The groping game went on all the way back home, and it seriously jeopardised Ray's driving. The Italian wondered how they made it in one piece with all the handling, the touching, and the fondling. After they parked the Riv, Ms. Fraser had to put her purse in front of her lap on the way to the apartment to hide the huge erection. When the door closed, Dief dashed to the couch, knowing his packmates would tumble to the bedroom, leaving their clothes on the way. 

Dief was wrong. 

"No, Benny, wait." Ray pulled back, and Ms. Fraser looked at him, puzzled. "I said it once, and I will repeat it, Benny: I don't want you to be a girl." 

"You don't?" 

"I don't want to take Ms. Fraser to bed with me. If I wanted a girl, I would have picked one up at a bar." 

"Well, we've come from a bar." Ms. Fraser tried to joke. Then he added, more seriously, almost hurt. "But I thought you had liked the surprise..." 

"I loved the surprise and I can't wait to have you in my bed, but not as a girl, OK? Why don't you strip for me?" Ray pulled him close and began to shower sensuous kisses on his neck. "Yes... tease me taking off your clothes... Be a bad girl first... And I'll be a bad boy later... What do you say? Heeeey!" 

Ray was picked up, thrown across Ms. Fraser's shoulders and carried to the bedroom before he had a chance to protest. When he finally got his bearings back, he realised he'd been dumped in the bed, and Ms. Fraser was looming over him, already unbuttoning her blouse, purring. "So you like to watch, Ray?" 

Ray's voice failed, as he just nodded and more skin was shown to him. 

"Watch this." 

Ms. Fraser backed a bit to give her audience full view, and Ray sat, feeling his heart pounding heavier and quicker inside his ribcage. His breathing rate had changed, his brain functions were seriously altered, blood circulating towards only one direction. 

Each piece of clothing was taken off with so much sensuality that Ray could've sworn Fraser had been taking lesson with a professional stripper. He wriggled, he twirled, he bent, he moaned, he pouted. He even threw some of the clothes at Ray. Slowly, Benny began to emerge from the remains of Ms. Fraser. 

"Can I..." Ray had to clear his throat - twice - before he could ask, "Can I make a request?" 

Half-Ms. Fraser made her bra-clad chest touch his chest and whispered, "Of course." 

"Would you please leave the eyeliner on?" Ray suddenly blushed. "I... kinda like it." 

"Don't I look like a girl with it?" 

"You look... hot. And sexy." 

The still Ms. Fraser laughed huskily, as sensuously as Ray thought possible. God, was he hard just to think of how his Benny would look? 

Jewellery and make-up came off just before the grand finale: the wig. Naked, sweating, a faint trace of perfume still on his skin, Fraser straddled Ray forcefully, using one hand to lift his lover's head and the other hand to slowly pull the wig and then hurl the red-haired devil across the room. 

"And now, Ray, have I been a bad girl?" 

Oh, what a picture. Benny was worthy of a frame. Hair tousled, a faint trace of perfume, sheen of sweat on the rosy body, the black kohl bringing out the blue of his beautiful eyes, making him a depraved angel displayed on Ray's lap, offering himself to Ray's most secret and twisted appetites. 

"You were such a bad girl." Ray roamed his hands over Benny's beautiful body, his erection beginning to ache inside his clothes. "Would you like me to be a bad boy?" 

Benny grinned in a debauched way. "I would like that very much, please." He leaned to suck on the elegant, delicious neck. "Let me give you some incentive." 

Ray got rid of his clothes presto, and in just a wink of the eye, he was not only naked, but also propped under quite a number of pillows, having Benny's head between his legs, receiving the blowjob of his dreams. Benny engulfed Ray's shaft slowly, savouring it until his chin met the delicate sac. Ray tried not to move his hips up, but the warm and wet heaven was driving him mad. He was too excited to last long. 

Benny let go Ray's erection to lap thoroughly the twin spheres, then suck on them gently, lovingly. He raised his eyes and met Ray's, gold with lust, bright with love. Ray saw his lover's features were so loving and trusting that he felt his heart ache. Besides, the eyeliner made Benny look wild, wanton. The Italian couldn't help to miss a heartbeat. 

Once more, Benny closed his lips over Ray's purple cock head, using one of his hands to squeeze the base of the shaft. Ray moaned loudly, throwing his head back, feeling the glorious end near. Benny also felt that, and began attacking on two fronts. He began to suck on the engorged erection and his finger probed Ray's tight opening, followed by a second one. The Italian thought he was in a strange place in heaven, where delicious torture could be applied. 

Too soon, Ray felt the fog in his brain starting to cloud everything else, and the blood pooling in his groin. His body took a mind of his own, and he writhed in pure pleasure, small cries of delight escaping from his lips as his head moved from side to side, his hips bucking in a crescendo. 

It could not last long, and Ray's whole body went stiff as he came, with a long cry, spilling his seed inside his lover's hot mouth. Benny milked him thoroughly, then cleaned the sensitive, spent penis and balls before kissing them tenderly. After that, Benny took Ray is his arms until he could breath normally again. The Italian felt really cared for. "Hm, Benny, you're the best." 

"I love you, Ray." 

"I love you, too, Benny." Ray felt the physical evidence of Benny's love poking him in the thigh. The Italian pulled his lover's body closer to his and purred directly in his ear. "I promised you I'd be a bad boy and you didn't let me. May I have another go at it?" 

"Of course you can, Ray." Benny's voice wavered as Ray's tongue began to lick and nibble on his ear. "You can do whatever you want." 

Ray felt his own groin stirring at the closeness of Benny's quivering body in his arms. "Hm, delicious, as always." 

Ray kissed his way down Benny's neck to the firm chest and then licked the pale nipples, already hard even before his tongue turned them into firm nubs. Benny moaned and groaned, his breath catching, Ray growing more and more excited. 

The familiar path of Benny's flat stomach to his lower belly brought long, deep shudders to the Canadian. His hips began to move forward as Ray licked and tasted the sweaty skin just above the sweet patch of dark curls. 

"Ray, please..." 

"I'm gonna take care of you, baby." Ray licked the shaft like a lollipop, and Benny yelped. "Yes, just like that, sweetie." 

"No, Ray... In me..." Benny was almost babbling with desire. "Take me, Ray... Take me now, please..." 

Ray gasped and sat up quickly, as Benny rolled in one motion, sticking his ass in the air, offering himself to Ray as he had wanted to do since he left the Consulate. "Now, Ray...! Now!" 

There was such urgency in his tone that Ray's cock twitched from sheer desire. He scrambled to his knees and pulled Benny by his hips towards his groin. "Oh, Benny, I love you so much..." 

"Please, baby, please... Ray, I want you now!" 

"Coming, Benny love, coming". Ray had to control himself not to plunge in, or he could hurt his Benny. Ray stretched to grab the lube in the drawer of the nightstand. 

In quick movements, for Benny was wiggling almost frantically his derriere, Ray prepared them both. The view was so tantalising that Ray had a difficult time concentrating on the lubing activity as that succulent treat was waved in front of him. 

"Ray, please. Please, Ray, I need you now." Benny seemed quite distressful. 

Ray positioned himself and soothed him, "I'm here, Benny love, I'm right here." He guided his cock to Benny's entrance and slid in gently, making both of them groan loudly in pure satisfaction. Slowly, they began to move, heightening their pleasure. Ray leaned forward and grabbed Benny's throbbing erection is his hand. Benny gasped then let small cries of pleasure signal his passion. 

Ray's attentions on Benny's both ends spiralled the Canadian towards an early climax. As Benny's body went rigid, his ass muscles clenched tightly around Ray, making the Italian see stars pin wheeling him to his second orgasm. They held closely to each other as waves and waves of pleasure raked their bodies. Together, as one, they shared the aftermath of their lovemaking and fell into a fitful sleep. 

* * *

"Good morning, Ray." 

"Good morning, Benny." Ray served him of hot eggs. "I was about to wake you up, or you were gonna be late to work. I was surprised, because you are never late." 

"Yes, I am a little surprised myself. Diefenbaker is usually alert for such occasions." 

Dief cast a glance from his seat in the couch, but did not deem necessary to raise his head for that. Benny shook his head and decided not to pursue the matter. 

Ray was smiling. "I'm glad. You've been so uneasy lately. I was beginning to worry about you." 

Benny sighed. "Actually, Ray, there's something I wanted to..." He stopped, shook his head, then dismissed it with a gesture. "No, never mind. It's not important. There's no need to worry you about it." 

Alarmed, Ray stopped with the domestic function and quietly sat by his lover's side. Benny was not the man to say things like that, and if he felt it was worthy of mention, then it must be something big. But as much as Ray didn't want to ignore it, he was afraid to scare Benny away if he made a big deal out of it. "Benny, of course it's important. What is it? Do you have a problem? You can talk to me, you know you can." 

"It's nothing big." Benny didn't meet Ray's eyes. And he blushed, as usual. 

"I'm just saying that you can talk to me, Benny. You know, whenever you want. It's just best to talk before it turns into a big thing, that's all." Ray smiled and tapped Benny's arm. "I trust you to know when it's the right time." He was all smiles, but inside he wanted to pluck the truck out of Benny using long pincers. Ray turned back to the coffee-making to stress that Benny was free to change the subject, if he wanted. 

"Ray, did you like to go out with Ms. Fraser last night?" 

"Oh, yes, I did very much." Ray grinned evilly. "She brought my Benny home. Gotta love the girl." 

Benny seemed even more sheepish. "Ray, am I boring in bed?" 

Good thing the coffee was not ready, otherwise Ray certainly would have sprayed it all over the kitchen. "Of course not, Benny. What made you say something like that?" 

"Did you like that I was a... 'bad girl' last night?" 

"Oh yeah, Benny. That was really a good scene. I enjoyed the way you made me sit and watch. I really didn't know I'd like that so much. Thanks for that." He grinned. "Among other things." 

Benny blushed, thinking about the other things. But he asked, "So, you don't mind that I do... different things?" 

"Of course not, Benny." Ray passed Benny a cup of tea. "Variety in lovemaking is healthy, if both partners are consenting adults. I am all for diversity." 

"So, if I wanted to make you a surprise, would you agree with that?" 

Ray poured himself a cup of coffee and grinned, sitting down. "Another date with Mrs. Fraser? I don't know. I have a lover who might get jealous to see me with a woman." 

Benny didn't share the laugh. "No, I am talking about something really, really... different." 

Putting the cup of coffee aside, Ray took Benny's hands between his and said solemnly. "Benny, I love you. Sex is only one way to express this. And I'm willing to try anything you want to try, because I know you'd never hurt me. I trust you on this." 

Grey eyes suddenly turned violently blue in anticipation, and Benny's face lit up as if he was six years old. "Does that mean I can do it?" 

"Of course, Benny." Ray leaned to brush his lips on Benny's. "I love you, you silly Mountie." 

* * *

A week later, Ray had told Benny he'd be home in half an hour at the most. Three hours later, Ray opened the door of the apartment feeling not half as cheerful as he'd been back then. At least he was not as cranky as he thought he would be. And the perp had been caught, and that meant a point to the good guys. Some you win, some you lose. 

"Benny, I'm home." 

"Oh, hello, Ray. I was afraid you'd be out all night." He kissed his lover and smiled. "Hungry?" 

"Starved. You cooked?" 

Benny nodded. "Baked potatoes, salmon fillets. Not much." 

"It smells delicious, Benny." Ray smiled at him, beaming in an evil way. "Your cooking is improving. I'm so proud." 

The Canadian blushed at the teasing. "I'm glad you liked it. Why don't you wash up while I set the table?" 

Minutes later, they were eating in peaceful silence, making small talk over the last minute case that had Ray arriving late. Benny's eyes smiled at Ray, and the Italian thought they were especially bright that night. He was touched, and he was reminded of how lucky he was to have such a wonderful man. 

"Benny, this was delicious. And perfect. Now all I want is to go to bed and sleep until high noon tomorrow. I'm totally beat." 

"Oh, no, Ray." Benny began taking the plates from the table. "Please, don't. I have a surprise tonight." 

"Sorry, Benny. I'm very tired. Tomorrow we both have the day off. Now be a nice Canadian and let me get some rest, OK?" 

Ray got up from the table without a second thought and suddenly felt his arm grabbed by a vicelike grip, one that threatened to cut the blood circulation. 

"No, Ray. I don't want to be nice." The voice was low and calm, and determined. "For once, I want to follow my cravings and I'd appreciate it if you put my desires first this time. I don't want to be unpleasant and I'd never do anything to harm you, Ray, so I'd like your cooperation. Will I have your cooperation, Ray?" 

As soon as Benny started talking, Ray felt a mix of emotions hitting him all at once, almost detaching him from that time and that place. He was flooded by shock, fear, surprise, excitement, joy. His groin also jumped at so many sensations, and he hardened almost instantly. He felt the strength of Ben's handgrip, savoured the hunger in his voice, and scented the determination through the breath that reached him. Ray didn't dare to turn around and face Ben as he was surprised at the display of his lover's iron will. 

Deep inside, Ray realised that this was exactly what he had been secretly wanting without even being able to articulate it. That was what he was complaining about to Kowalski and couldn't find words: a more assertive Benny. No, not Benny. Now he was Ben. And Ray could do little besides cooperating with Ben. 

The Italian closed his eyes and swallowed to assuage his dry throat, trying to find his voice back, until he could answer. "Yes. I'll cooperate." 

There was silence for a minute. 

"Good." Ray jumped at the husky voice, whispered right in his ear. The once intense grip turned into a gentle caress to his arm. "Wait for me in the bedroom while I finish here." A kiss was gently bestowed in the neck, making Ray shudder, spreading goosebumps on his flesh. "Don't turn on the light." 

Ray didn't need to turn to know that Ben had gone to take care of the dishes. He let out a breath he never felt holding and tried to get to the bedroom without letting on how wobbly his legs were. 

Dief went to his spot, at the foot of the bed, but Ray told him that he couldn't stay here, for that night, they were doing things nice wolvies shouldn't see. Dief was surprised, because he couldn't smell any perfume like the days when the other packmate dressed as female. Anyway, he left the bedroom. Dief had learned to take those warnings very seriously. His packmates could get a bit... carried away about their always strange mating rituals. 

Ray sat on the dark bedroom, trying to calm himself down and not let his imagination run too wildly. What could Ben's surprise be? And could he be able to keep his groin still until he found out? 

A few minutes later, Ben stepped inside the bedroom slowly, solemnly. Ray was sitting down on the bed, expectantly looking at him, nervous like a cadet before inspection. Ben took his time to ask, very seriously, "Ray, if I made a few requests to our lovemaking and none of them would hurt you, of course, would you comply?" Ben came closer, and an aura of command emanated from him. "Or would I have to turn them into orders?" 

Ray gasped. "I-I'll comply." 

Ben took Ray's face between his hands and assaulted his mouth hungrily for several minutes, kissing him in a feral, demanding way. He took possession of his lover's mouth, exploring it thoroughly, claiming it as his. Ray accepted the possessive touch and leaned in to the imperious kiss, offering himself, feeling himself wanted and needed. 

Suddenly, Ben parted from Ray. "Take off your clothes and wait for me in bed. I won't be gone for long." 

As Ben retreated into the closet, Ray struggled to recover his breath again. He still had a hard time believing in everything that was happening. It all seemed so new, so refreshing, he thought as he unbuttoned his shirt. Then he took the rest of his clothes off, folded them neatly and put them away on a pile by the bed. 

When Ben came back in the bedroom, he made an appearance that made Ray gasp and took his erection a step harder. The Canadian had a long whip in one hand and a small bag in the other, a black leather mask and a leather vest tied with chains. He approached the bed slowly, mysteriously, and suddenly, he cracked the whip once. Ray jumped, but didn't say a word. Behind the mask, Ben smiled. Ray felt a blend of fear and arousal. Where was his Benny and who was this strange Ben that excited him so much? 

"I want you to choose of safe word. That will be the word you'll use to stop this. You can use it any time and everything will stop immediately, no questions asked, no resentments, and no hard feelings. I won't do anything you're not comfortable with." 

This is getting serious, thought Ray. "Benny, I don't want to choose a word. It won't be necessary." 

"I won't go on until you do, Ray. It's important and necessary. After you choose that word, you won't be allowed to speak. I'll allow you to nod yes and to shake your head no, but you can't say a word, expect that one safe word. Now please choose it." 

Ray thought it thoroughly. Ben looked as if he was in no rush, even though his cock said a different message. Finally, the cop said, "Jukebox". 

Ben nodded silently. Suddenly, he cracked the whip for the second time, and Ray jumped once more. Ben sneered and ordered, "Flat on your back." 

Ray couldn't help but tremble a bit as he obeyed, and Ben put the bag by the end of the bed and opened it. Ray saw him take out leather restraints and fasten them to the bed frame. He hooked Ray up in them. 

First Ben put a pillow under Ray's head and made sure he was comfortable, then hooked his left wrist up in the restraint and adjusted it until it was snug. Next came his right wrist. 

For the ankles, though, he used a sort of stick with shackles that kept Ray's ankles quite apart. They were not attached to the bed, but that hardly mattered, for Ray couldn't move them much, except upwards. All the time, Ben's gentle hands caressed him as he tied his lover, and Ray was getting harder by the second. It was a matter of minutes until Ray was tied spread-eagle on the bed, with his erection sticking out proudly out from his groin, pre-cum leaking furiously from the purple swollen head. 

Ray could actually feel his cock throb, when he felt the first cuff attached to his wrist. He didn't even know how much it would turn him on, or how much he wanted that, until that moment. If someone had told him he could get this excited from Benny tying him up, he'd have laughed - or decked the man. Now, though, his mind was fogged with desire, in such a way that he couldn't remember ever feeling before. 

Climbing up on the bed between Ray's tied up legs, Ben bent and brought his mouth down on his smooth flat belly, sensing the muscles beneath it contract. Ray was too excited, and Ben knew it wouldn't be good if he didn't come soon. So he lay on top of his lover and kissed his long neck, then licked it up until he reached his ear, then whispered sexily, "I've been wanting this for so long, Ray. I don't want to be nice to you. I want to have your body, and use it. I want to explore it. I want to do what I want to it, and there is nothing you can do about it. But I can see you like it as much as I do. Am I right, Ray?" 

Ray nodded. _I am doomed._

"Good." Ben licked more of the ear, nibbling on the lobe, and gently blew on it. Ray moaned, shuddering. His hands roamed on the slightly furred chest and Ray tried to squirm. Ben's hands slid downward, straight to his navel, passed the soft bush of curls and made Ray's breath itch as he took his erection on his hand. "Oh, yes, Ray, I'd say you more than like it." Ben gave a sudden, hard stroke, and Ray keeled. Two more decisive strokes, then a dive to engulf his cock in his mouth, and Ray wailed as he came like a volcano. Ben didn't drink his lover's seed, though, allowing the long and powerful spurts spew out and land on Ray's stomach. When the last of Ray's tremors subsided, Ben gave him a long, deep and passionate kiss and rose from the bed. 

Ray lay panting, still trying to recover from the kiss and from the orgasm, which both were deep and shattering. Not only that: he was still half-hard when his lungs finally started to function properly again. 

A noise made him turn his head and see Ben come back from the bathroom, now without the mask, bringing a washcloth hanging from one arm and two bowls - one filled with water and the other overflowing with objects. He sat down on the bed and dipped the tip of the washcloth in the bowl of water and began to gently clean Ray. The water was very warm, almost hot. "I've wanted to do this for a long time, Ray." 

Intrigued, Ray saw Benny take out his shaving kit from the other bowl. He gasped, and tried not to panic. But when he noticed his cock rising to a full hard-on, he realised it wasn't panic: it was arousal. "Oh, I see you liked the idea, Ray," said Ben, with a sly grin. "I am glad you are having as much fun as I am." 

Ray threw his head back and closed his eyes. If just the idea was turning him on this much, it was better that he didn't see Ben doing it. He would shake and jeopardise the whole operation. So he just closed his eyes and tried to think of something else: the Riv's suspension, for instance. 

Ben thoroughly applied the shaving cream to Ray's whole groin. Next, he took out the razorblade and carefully began shaving his pubic hair. Ray could feel his great skill and attention as he also paid attention to his balls, lifting up his legs and moving his cock to a better access and less chance of a very, very painful and regretful mishap. 

When he was done, he used the pillows to help Ray raise up a bit. "Look, Ray. I want you to see how you look now." 

There was no way to describe Ray's reaction at his first sight of his now smooth groin. He was nearing 40 years old, but his groin looked like he was 15 again. Instinctively, he moved his hand to touch it, but it was tied, and he whimpered. Ben tsked, "Such an eager boy. Unfortunately, I am not nice tonight, or else I would let you touch it. Now, however, I won't even let you see it anymore." Ray looked at him and saw that he was holding a blindfold. "I want you just to feel it." 

His sight was taken from him, and the sensations just grew in intensity. When Ben once more lay on top of him, their groins came together, and Ray couldn't help letting out a small cry of pleasure. His cock was sensitive from his previous orgasm and the touch from Ben's cock and pubic hair seemed to increased tenfold in his shaved groin. Ben began to gently move his hips and Ray hissed. Ben stepped up the rhythm, bringing Ray to new levels of excitement. But that night Ben didn't care so he kept on increasing the tempo, and Ray came again, thrashing against his bonds. 

Before he came, Ben stepped back and raised Ray's legs as he reached out for the tube of lubricant inside the bowl of many treasures. He quickly prepared them both and rammed inside his lover, almost howling in the process, as Ray crossed his eyes, unable to believe the extraordinary night he was having. Ben was so excited of having turned on Ray so much that he bucked his hips just a few times and soon he was filling Ray with his seed. Unbelievably the Italian was feeling his insides stirring again. 

That night Ben wasn't nice. He licked Ray's neck, sucked his nipples, got him hard again, then fucked him once more, slowly and leisurely. Feeling his prostate being merciless hit, Ray came once more, and spilling his milk all over his hairless groin. Ben licked it all, thoroughly sliding his rough tongue over the sensitive skin, torturing Ray, who groaned and thrashed in his bonds. 

Getting further down, Ben took Ray's spent cock in his mouth and gently engulfed it, taking care of producing excess of saliva as not to harm the precious organ. He began to suck it was if it was a caress, the hands playing with the drained balls between his legs. Ray felt as if he had run a marathon but his body was telling him they hadn't crossed the finish line yet. 

Ben quickly turned around and continued to pay oral attention to Ray, who understood the message and craned his neck to take Ben's cock in his mouth and suck it the best way he could. Both men enjoyed the 69 position and tried to do the best they could, despite the awkward arrangements. Ray's fingers flexed in reflex, as he wanted to take Ben's beautiful buns and squeeze them thoroughly as he sucked the beautiful erection throbbing halfway down his throat. Ben's leather vest's chains sometimes got tangled in Ray's cuffs, but at that time he couldn't care less. He was feeling the glorious end near, and he wasn't in the mood to care. 

Both men's moan rose in volume and pitch as they reached their climaxes almost at the same time. Ray convulsed violently still with Ben's cock in his mouth and Ben screamed around Ray's erection, increasing his lover's pleasure. The Canadian collapsed on the top of the bonded Italian, and they took a few minutes to recover from their post-orgasmic exhaustion, their bodies cooling together. Ben set Ray free from the cuffs and shackles, then pulled the covers on them. They wrapped their arms around each other, in silence, hearing each other's hearts. Ray couldn't remember ever feeling so sated in his whole life. 

"Wow." 

"Indeed." 

"Benny, I..." Ray didn't know quite how to say it. "Thank you, Benny." 

"I. I love you so much, Ray." The embrace got tighter. "You are so precious to me." 

"So are you to me, Benny. After tonight, you are even more." 

"I thought that was my line." Benny sounded very serious, and Ray knew there was more coming, so he kept quiet. "You recognised that I was asking what I needed and you complied. Even though you're usually on the other end, you complied. Ray, you're too good to be true." 

Ray looked at Benny, and realised he was blushing furiously. "And you're also precious, Benny. Because you touched something in me that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I knew something was bothering me, but I didn't know what. And you found it for me. I've always been lucky to have you. Now I've just become luckier." 

Benny raised his head and looked straight inside Ray's eyes, finding the light inside them even brighter. "Will you let me keep you, Ray? I need to do that forever." 

"I'll chain myself to you if you don't. I love you, Benny. Very few things in this life matter to me, and not one of them matter as much as you. Don't you ever doubt it." 

"I don't, Ray." 

"Good. And now are you back to being a nice Canadian again?" 

"Yes, my Ray, why?" 

"Because if you don't let me sleep right now, there'll be hell to pay." The long-limbed Italian wrapped arms and legs around his lover and snuggled to sleep. "And don't even think that I won't keep you forever. Ever again. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, Ray." 

"Nice boy. Now say good night, Benny." 

"Good night, Benny", said Benny. 

Ray laughed quietly. "Yes, love, good night." 

* * *

End Restless by Pita Patter:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
